charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Haines
Reluctant to accept his Wiccan gifts after the death of his fiancée at the hands of demons, Mitchell Haines was a Good Witch assigned to be the first charge of Charmed One, Whitelighter-Witch, Paige Matthews. With Paige as his Whitelighter, Mitchell came to accept his powers and used them to help save Phoebe Halliwell from an evil Sorceress. Quick Facts Full Name: Mitchell Haines Birthdate: 1970s Birthplace: San Francisco (presumably) Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Occupation: Auto Shop Owner Notable Powers: Hyper Speed, Spell Casting, Scrying, Potion Making and other Wiccan Abilities Portrayed By: Seamus Dever Paige Learns Mitchell is Her Charge The Elders assigned Paige Matthews to be Mitchell's Whitelighter, but being afraid was wasn't ready, she sought |Leo Wyatt's help, but the only advice he offered her is that being afraid and nervous was a good sign, showing that she truly cared about being a good Whitelighter for her charge and he tried to reassure her that she was ready, but she still felt that she may fail the charge because she was going to be guiding the charge solo, without her sisters' help. Meeting Paige While he was getting a hot dog from a vendor on the street, Paige orbed in and asked him if he was Mitchell Haines and with displeasure in his voice, he told her that was his name. Paige tried to introduce herself and shake Mitchell's hand but he didn't oblige and began to walk away as he told her that he wasn't interested in having a Whitelighter. He threw his hotdog in the garbage and Paige walked beside him telling him that he couldn't just walk away her. Paige asked him if he would at least hear her out but he told her he's heard it before; that he was a powerful witch, with great power and that she was there to help bring the powers out so he could master them. She told him that was why she was there and he said that he didn't want her help and walked away. : Paige told him to wait and walked in front of him telling him that maybe he hasn't had the right person to help him but he told her that was what the last Whitelighter said and that anybody could read the Whitelighter playbook. Paige told him that she wasn't just anybody, she was a Charmed One, ran Magic School for a year and she was a Whitelighter, a triple threat saying that he wouldn't find anybody with that kind of experience. But he told her she could use it to help her next charge and walked away to her chagrin. Paige Tricks Mitchell After talking to Leo and her sisters, Paige decided to glamour and take on a new identity and crash a car into a power pole to infiltrate her way into Mitchell's life. Hearing Paige crash into the pole while in his auto body shop, Mitchell ran out and saw what happened, then used his powers of Hyper Speed to speed to Paige. He pulled her out of the car and sped her back into his shop just as the power pole fell atop the car. As he laid her on the gorund, she glamoured back into her true self, causing Mitchell to become upset with her. She explained that she was trying to show him that his powers could save lives and that he didn't have to save her life, but he could have if he had to. : She tried to explain to Mitchell what his powers can do and how he couldn't walk away from a gift like them. BUt he responded by saying the hell he could and turned away from Paige telling her that she doesn't know him at all and he walked away angrily. Paige then went back to Leo who was surprise at what she did, telling her that she has to gain Mitchell's trust, not destroy it. Wanting to give up, Paige was ready to tell the Elders to assign her another charge instead but Leo reminded her that Mitchell may be a witch, but he was a person first and that she focus on him as a man not a witch. Mitchell Reveals His Past Paige went back to Mitchell's workplace as he was working on a hitch and he told her to get but she told him that she was not going away this time and neither was he. She told him that she new what happened to his fiancee, Jennifer, and that he wasn't going to run from her like he had with all the rest. Mitchell tried to speed away but Paige orbed in front of him, she told him that she could do it all night and he asked her why she was doing this to him. She told him that she didn't give a rat's ass about him being a witch or not, she just wanted to help him because he was not only running away from his gift, but he was running away from himself. : He told Paige that he really loved Jennifer and explained how she died; he was supposed to meet her but he was late, he couldn't remember why, and by the time he got to her, demons had already killed her. They didn't even want her, she didn't know what they were and they didn't know her. They were there for him but he was late and if only he used his Speed, he could have been there in time and he could have saved her. Paige told him that he didn't know and that he'd never know what would have happened if he'd been there, explaining how when her parents died, she blamed herself and that she even tried to go back in time to try to change it but she couldn't. She told him that they aren't able to save everyone or fix everything because at the end of the day, they were just people who have the abiltiy to help other people. Using His Power to Destroy Imara After a demonic sorcerer known as Imara swapped souls with Phoebe Halliwell and posed as the Charmed One in order to annihilate demonic threats in the upper world that were working for the demon Zankou, Piper and Paige were tricked into accidently vanquishing Imara's body, in which Phoebe's soul resided. : Realizing their mistake after "Phoebe" turned on them, they found a potion that could save Phoebe and bring her soul back into her own body while they banished Imara, but it required a piece of Phoebe's hair to complete. Wondering how they would get close enough to do it, Paige realized she knew just the person, and asked Mitchell to do. Mitchell obliged and used his speed to travel to an offie where Imara vanquished the demon Benzor and was able to cut a lock of her hair. He thanked the Sorcerer and then sped back to the Manor where Piper and Paige completed the potion before Imara arrived in Phoebe's body. : They threw the potion at her and recited a spell, causing Imara's soul to be destroyed and Phoebe's to return to her body. Upon return, Phoebe looked at Mitchell and asked who he was, Paige introduced him as her first charge and that he was the one who saved her. Phoebe then smiled and thanked him, but he told her not to thank him, to thank his Whitelighter, because she saved him. Phoebe then looked at her sisters and told them that Mitchell was cute. Images Mitchell2.jpg Mitchell3.jpg Mitchell5.jpg Mitchell6.jpg Mitchell7.jpg Mitchell8.jpg Mitchell9.jpg Mitchell10.jpg Mitchell13.jpg Mitchell14.jpg Mitchell15.jpg Mitchell17.jpg Mitchell19.jpg Mitchell20.jpg mitchell21.jpg Mitchell22.jpg Mitchell24.jpg Mitchell25.jpg Mitch1.png MItch7.5.png Mitch9.png Mitch10.png Mitch10.5.png Mitch12.png Mitch17.png Mitch18.png Mitch19.png Mitch20.png Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Witches Category: Season 7